


The things the writers do for views

by greatredalligatoreyes



Category: Animaniacs
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Genderswap, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28759668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greatredalligatoreyes/pseuds/greatredalligatoreyes
Summary: The Animaniacs reboot has been a smash hit. But it hasn't been enough. The writers for the show need something to really get the new and old fans raving. Unfortunately, that means trouble for Yakko, Wakko, and Dot. Having been changed to the opposite gender as many TV shows in the past have done; the three siblings become subject to some of their strangest adventures yet.
Relationships: Dot Warner & Wakko Warner & Yakko Warner
Comments: 7
Kudos: 43





	1. Big changes

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing basically any sort of story for fun. So it may be a bit rough around the edges.

It was a quiet morning in Burbank, California. The sun just beginning to peer over the mountains to the east. Directors, actors, and camera crews were beginning to trickle into Warner Bros. studios, filming the many movies and tv shows produced by the studio. Meanwhile, inside the Warner Bros. water tower, three zany young toons were beginning their day. 

”C’mon Dot, I need to use the bathroom!” Wakko yelled just outside the bathroom jumping up and down

”In a minute!” Dot yelled back. ”I need to finish my morning routine!”

Wakko then looked at the door annoyed. ”Who cares about your stupid routine, I have a potty emergency, and I can’t eat with a full bladder!”

”I care! How do you think I maintain my cuteness?”

”Ugh, girls… go fig...” Wakko mumbled under his breath

”I heard that! You don’t know a thing about what it’s like being a girl!” Dot said angrily

”Nooooooooo!” A voice yelled from behind.

Dot burst out of the bathroom still with facial cream on her face to see what the commotion was about. She saw Yakko running over with an annoyed look on his face.

”Dangit...” Yakko said while out of breath.

”What’s wrong Yakko?” Wakko asked as he stuck his tongue out, confused.

”Yeah, what’s the big deal?” Dot also asked.

”Dot, do you have any idea what you’ve just done?” Yakko asked urgently.

”No, I don’t. What did I do?” Asked Dot.

”You might have just caused a TV trope, and even worse, I think the cartoon has already started!”

”What trope?” Wakko then asked.

”It’s—”

BOOM

The door to the water tower suddenly burst open; revealing a robot with a hulu logo on its chest.

”SUBJECTS LOCATED AND IDENTIFIED. FANSERVICE PROTOCOL INITIATED.” The robot said.

”Oh great... Run sibs!” Yakko yelled.

The three toons then began running frantically around the water tower as fast as their cartoon speed would let them as the robot started shooting a strangely colored beam from its head.

”DO NOT RESIST. THE REQUESTS OF THE HULU AND WARNER BROS. EXECUTIVES MUST BE OBSERVED.”

”What’s it talking about?!” Dot asked while running

”If my hunch is correct, you really don’t want to know.” Yakko replied. ”Let’s get out of here!”

The three siblings were able to get the robot to move away from the door and were about to escape when Wakko started slowing down.

”Guy’s... I haven’t eaten anything yet today, I’m getting tired!” Wakko yelled while panting from behind.

Wakko was unable to keep going and had to stop to catch his breath. However this gave the robot enough time to take aim and hit Wakko square in the chest, shuddering and sparking for a moment before collapsing onto the ground.

”Wakko!” Yakko and Dot both yelled as they turned around as fast as they could to grab Wakko. Yakko pulled out a cream pie from nowhere and threw it at the robot, making it unable to see.

Wakko was laying on the floor in a daze. Something about his appearance was off, but the two remaining siblings didn’t bother to question as they started dragging Wakko as fast as they could to the doorway.

”Guys, something doesn’t feel right.” Wakko said in a soft higher voice. He didn’t sound like himself, and Yakko already knew what had happened.

”We’ll get you back to normal as soon as we can… bro.” Yakko said, trying not to make a joke.

”What happened to him?” Dot asked.

”We’ll talk about it later as long as that beam doesn’t hit us as well. We need to get out of here first.” Yakko replied.

Just as the three were about to reach the door to the tower, the robot had been able to get the cream pie off of its eyes.

”VISUAL FUNCTIONS RESTORED. TARGETS LOCKED. FIRING.”

The remaining two Warners were unable to get away in time as the strange beam hit them both. Yakko felt like his insides were on fire. Fur and drawing outlines were warping and rearranging, becoming softer and daintier.

After a moment it was over and Yakko felt light headed, almost passing out. Oh great, he got hit. He was now… not even a he. Looking down, his entire body was different. He felt his hair and whiskers; it was somewhat longer and fuller. His outline was slightly more curved, and his fur felt much softer. 

Yakko looked to where Dot was and his mouth opened in awe. Her hair was much shorter, and she looked slightly taller, almost Wakko’s height. Not to mention her nose looked larger.

Then Yakko turned to Wakko, who was finally getting on his feet. Yakko’s mouth literally dropped to the floor. Wakko’s hair and whiskers were also slightly longer, and his facial features had softened. With his tongue sticking out and a confused expression on his face, he looked quite… cute.

”FANSERVICE PROTOCOL COMPLETED. EFFECTS SHALL LAST UNTIL THE WRITERS DEEM IT APPROPRIATE. HAVE A NICE DAY.” The robot finally said as it flew out of the tower with rocket feet.

The three siblings stared at each other for a few moments before Yakko spoke.

”Of all the stupid tv tropes to follow, the writers had to go with a gender swap?” He said very annoyed. His voice was a lot higher.

”I feel very... fuzzy.” Said Wakko examining himself.

”I need a mirror. Now.” Dot finally said in her deeper voice. Worry on her face.

Yakko pulled out a mirror from outside the frame and they all gasped in varying ways. 

Wakko was mostly silent. Simply looking himself over. With a few surprised glaces in between.

Yakko couldn’t resist.

”Helloooooo me!” Yakko said with heart eyes.

”No! My cuteness! It’s gone!” Dot then said horrified.

”Hey maybe now you won’t take forever in the bathroom.” Wakko said smugly.

”Why you little—-!”

”Now sibs. No fighting.” Yakko said in a surprisingly motherly tone. ”Why don’t we go to Scratchy and see what he can do. Aaaannd we can go mess with Ralph on the way. How does that sound?”

”Alright fine.” Dot then said. ”But we can’t go out looking like this!” She said pointing to her skirt.

”Oh, very true. I think the producers probably gave us new default clothing designs.”

The three siblings then spun around very fast to change into their new clothes. They then looked over themselves again. Yakko was now wearing brown short overalls. Wakko’s blue sweater changed to a knee length turtleneck dress, and his hat was now a red sun hat. Then finally Dot’s skirt was replaced by pink shorts.

”Oh faboo! I don’t look half bad.” Wakko said approvingly while posing.

”Well sibs, let’s get going. (And also finally get this episode started.)”

”Can we eat first?” Wakko asked at the last minute.

”Fiiinnneee.” Both Yakko and Dot said at the same time.”

It’s time for Animaniacs!  
And we’re zany to the max!  
So just sit back and relax,  
You’ll laugh till you collapse.  
We’re Animaniacs!

Come join the Warner sisters.  
And the Warner brother Spot!  
Just for fun we run around the Warner movie lot!  
They lock us in the tower whenever we get caught.  
But we break loose and then vamoose and now you know the plot.

We’re Animaniacs!  
Spot has wit, and Yakkie yaks.  
Wakkie packs away the snacks.  
Our careers have made comebacks!  
We’re Animaniacs!

Meet pinky and the brain who want to rule the universe.  
A brand new cast who tested well in focus group research.  
Gender balanced, pronoun neutral, and ethnically diverse.  
The trolls will say we’re so passé but we did meta first!

We’re Animaniacs!  
You should see our new contracts.  
We’re zany to the max, there’s baloney in our slacks!  
We’re animani!  
Totally insaney!  
Gender-bendy...  
Animaniacs!  
Those are the facts!


	2. Meeting Scratchy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! This took a lot longer to write than I thought it would take. Three weeks feels way too long. Again I’m very new to writting stories so it might not be the best. But I hope you enjoy.

It’s time for another Good Idea, Bad Idea.

Good idea: Capitalism.

Bad idea: Capitalism.

THE END  
______________________________________

’It’s been too quiet this morning.’ Thought Ralph while sitting at the studio entrance eating a donut. Usually the Warners would be causing all sorts of chaos around the studio by now. Something was up.

He checked the security camera system on his ipad to see if they were anywhere nearby. Strangely they were nowhere to be seen. Absolutely nothing was happening. He did see a strange robot flying away from the studio a little while ago but he assumed it was just filming for a show or movie. ’Strange.’ he thought as he grabbed another donut.

”Maybe da Warners finally kicked da bucket.” Said Ralph out loud to no one in particular while chuckling.

”No, but we could kick THIS bucket if you want!” Came a voice.

Ralph turned his head to see three toons smiling at him mischievously. Ralph started to panic as he realized these three looked very similar to the Warner brothers. Did the studio create more of them? The tallest, wearing smoky topaz overalls was holding a bucket in her hands and smiling up at him. To her left was a girl in a blue dress and a red sunhat who was eyeing Ralph’s donut hungrily. Then to the elders right was a boy in pink shorts.

”Just say the word and the bucket shall be kicked.” The female toon said

”Duuuuuuh?!” Was all that Ralph could say.

”Correct answer!” She yelled and kicked the bucket, landing directly on Ralph’s head.

”Goal! Touchdown! Homerun!” the younger girl yelled.

The three toons surrounded Ralph laughing as he struggled to get the bucket off of his head.

”Aaalright Ralphie you know the drill. You get mad, we run off, you capture us and take us to Dr. Scratchansniff. We on the same page here?” The eldest said.

”Oh, can I eat that?” Asked the younger female toon looking at Ralph’s donut. She didn’t wait for an answer as she ate the whole thing in one bite.

Ralph was able to get the bucket off his head as the strange toons jumped back. He looked at them angrily and grabbed his net.

”Yipe!” The three yelled as they started running away casually, not really trying to get away.

Ralph chased them around for around two minutes before he caught them in the net.

”Good job you caught us. We’re no match for you.” The eldest toon said sarcastically.

”We’re nothing against the great Ralph!” The boy also said sarcastically putting his hand to his forehead dramatically.

”Youse three are goin’ to Dr. Scratchansniff... Whoever you are.” He said.

Ralph put the three toons in a wooden crate and walked to Dr. Scratchansniff’s office. He didn’t bother to acknowledge the studio nurse as he dropped the crate on the floor at the entrance.

Walking back to his post he thought that it seemed odd that those three were so easy to capture, not to mention the fact that they seemed to know him. ’Oh well’ he thought.  
_____________________________________

Dr. Otto Von Scratchansniff had been having a rather pleasant morning. He had had a wonderful session with Eddie Redmayne. Now, during his break, Heloise Nerz came to visit after being abroad with Doctors Without Borders for several years. The best part of this morning however? No zany Warners causing chaos for once. 

It was a bit odd that he hadn’t seen them running around yet today. But he put those thoughts at the back of his mind as he continued his conversation with Heloise.

”Sorry, vhat ver you saying about your time in Liberia?” Asked the doctor.

”Oh it was such an interesting time. You see it was during the height of the Ebola epidemic. We were in Monrovia doing work in the hospitals when—”

Brring brring

Heloise’s story was interrupted by Dr. Scratchansniff’s phone ringing.

”Yes, hello? I’m in the middle of something hier Jeffrey.”

”I know, I know. But the security guy, Ralph I think his name is? Just came in and dropped off a package.” The new studio nurse Jeffrey answered from the other line.

”A package?” Asked Dr. Scratchansniff.

”Yeah, he didn’t even say hello. Anyway, he put the package down at the front door. Well, it’s more like a wooden crate. Were you expecting it?” Jeffrey answered.

All the color drained from the doctor's face. He knew it being quiet this morning was too good to be true. 

”Jeffrey, cancel all my other appointments for today. I vill be right there. Do not open zat crate! Also, vhy don’t you go grab some coffee for the both of us vhile I deal vith it.

”Uh, sure thing boss. I’ll be back in a bit.”

The doctor hung up the phone and turned to Heloise.

”Sorry about zat. It looks like I need to deal vith ze Varner Brothers. You know how zey are. You just shtay hier until I’m done, ja?”

”Oh alright. If you need any help though just yell. I have plenty of experience with them, remember.” Heloise said, smirking.

”Oh I know zat!” Replied the doctor, lightly chuckling.

Grabbing his old crowbar, he started making his way downstairs to the lobby. Once there, he saw the large but unassuming crate sitting near the door. Mocking him.

”Okay, you can do zis Otto, you deal vith them all the time. Just get it over vith.” Scratchy said to himself, very nervous.

Taking a deep breath, he took the crowbar and pulled the lid off.

He barely had time to process what he was doing as he was blown backwards as three strange cartoons popped out of the crate.

”Helloooo!”

”Doctorrrrr!”

”Scratchansniiiiiiiiff!”

The three toons jumped out of the crate and began to dance around the room singing.

”He’s asked a lot of questions to find out what we think!”

”He’s Dr. Scratchansniff the studio shrink!”

”It’s been a few long years, and what we’d like to do!”

”Is now ask a few simple questions to you!”

The toons proceeded to jump into the Doctor’s arms, all three of them giving him a large kiss. Then blabbering millions of questions to the poor doctor.

”What is love?”

”What’s your favorite color?”

”Can I eat that?”

”Which one of us is your favorite?”

”Is mayonnaise an instrument?”

”Where did my cuteness go?”

”Why do we only have four fingers?”

”Does this dress make my butt look big?”

”What is the airspeed velocity of an unladen swallow?”

”Enough! Enough!” Screamed the doctor, already starting to lose it. Who were these kids? Did the studio create more zany toons to drive him crazy?

Dr. Scratchansniff pulled the three toons off of him and threw them down to the floor.

”Who are you and how do you know mein name?!” Asked Scratchansniff.

”Oh come on Scratchy, it’s us!” The girl in the overalls said.

”I’ve never met you three in mein life. Vhat even are your names?”

”Well, uuuhhhh… according to the new title sequence, I’m Yakkie!”

”I’m Wakkie!”

”And I’m Spot!”

”It’s us! The Warner Brothers! Sisters… uh… Siblings!” They said in unison.

”The Varner Brothers?! Vhat are you talking about?” said Scratchansniff.

“C’mon Dr. Scratchansniff! You of all people should be able to know who we are. After all, you’re our P-psychiatrist!” Wakkie exclaimed.

That word. Only the Warners have ever called him that. But how could that be? They looked nothing like the Warner brothers. Yet as he got a better look at them, he started noticing some similarities. The way they held themselves, their personalities, even their clothing seemed to be derived from their usual outfits. He couldn’t believe it, it really was the Warners...

”Yakko? Vakko? Dot? V-vhat happened to you kidz’s?!” Asked Scratchy, almost at a loss for words.

The three siblings suddenly dropped their carefree happy attitude as Yakkie stepped forward.

”The producers and writers happened.” She explained, sounding serious for once. ”Some weird robot came and did this to us. Probably some marketing ploy to increase the number of Hulu subscriptions. In all honesty, we came to ask if you knew of any way to fix this, or at least help us deal with it until we can get back to normal.”

Scratchansniff couldn’t believe it. The studio went and completely changed their sex without their prior approval? Who’s to say what will happen with their hormone levels being suddenly out of whack, especially for toons. Then they came to him, genuinely asking for help. It made the doctor feel terrible over his behavior with his fake sickness ’prank’ a while back.

”Vell, unfortunately I do not know of any vay to reverse vhat happened. However, if you three are able to behave I can try und see vhat I can do to help you.”

”Okay!” The three said in unison. Dr. Scratchansniff was honestly happy to see them zany and smiling once more. The Warners actually being serious wasn’t something he ever wanted to see again.

It was then that Jeffrey the studio nurse returned with coffee.

”Here Otto, I don’t know what you like in your coffee so I just put some creamer in it.”

Spot turned to see who it was and his jaw dropped to the floor. Jeffrey was tall and blond, with a strong jaw and a toned physique. Spot found him irresistible.

”Helllooooooo male nurse!”

Spot jumped and latched onto Jeffrey’s neck and started kissing him, while Yakkie and Wakkie both stared at Jeffrey with confused and conflicted expressions. 

”So, do you come here often?” Spot said with sultry eyes.

”Heh… um, sorry kid but I’m not gay.” Replied Jeffrey while trying to get Spot off of his neck without dropping the coffee.

”Huh?” Said Spot confused before the realisation hit him. ”Oh…” he said disappointed.

”Dot, vhat did I say about behaving yourself.” Dr. Scratchansniff said sternly

“Yeah yeah, I know.” Spot said sadly as he jumped off of Jeffrey and walked back over to his sisters who were still staring at Jeffrey. They both whispered to each other softly.

”Why can’t I stop staring at him.”

”I don’t know bro… uh… sis.”

”I have this weird feeling in the pit of my stomach, and for once it’s not because I’m hungry.”

”Yeah, me too. Hello……. nurse?”

The two Warner sisters were interrupted from their shared confusion by someone walking down the stairs.

”Otto, it’s been pretty quiet. Is everything okay?”

”It’s fine Heloise! But I think you need to see zis!” Otto answered.

The Warners looked at each other in confusion before looking to the staircase. The three gasped as none other than Heloise Nerz came down. Yakkie and Wakkie were the most excited as their eyeballs popped out of their sockets.

”Hellooooooo Nurse!!!” They both yelled while launching into her arms and kissing her.

”Oh how long it has been since I’ve gazed upon such beauty.” Yakkie dramatically said.

”We’ve missed you!” Exclaimed Wakkie.

”Well hello to you too. It has been a while hasn’t it.” Heloise said while laughing. She had honestly missed the Warners and their zany antics. She realized quickly why Otto wanted her to come down. Yakko and Wakko were girls! Or at least dressing as girls. She had a lot of questions but she decided she'd ask about it later.

Spot walked up with an annoyed expression towards his sisters.

”Boys…” Spot said until he realized. ”Wait, I’m a boy now. Argh! This is so confusing!” He said yelling.

”Oh dear, you too Dot?” Asked Nerz concerned.

”Yep, me too.” Spot said looking at Heloise. As he got a closer look at her, she seemed different. Did she do something with her hair? Whatever it was, it was giving Spot a weird feeling in his stomach.

”Vait, you recognized zem?” Asked Otto flabbergasted.

”Well yes. It’s pretty obvious, especially with the greeting these two just gave me.” She said looking slyly at Yakkie and Wakkie who were trying to look innocent.

”Ok, I’m so confused. Who are these three?” Jeffrey said.

”Zese are ze Varner brothers Jeffrey. You remember Animaniacs, right?” Replied Otto.

”these are the Warners?” Jeffrey said flabbergasted.   
”Don’t pull my leg. It’s two brothers and a Warner SISTER.”

”Yep! That was me!” Came Spots voice.

”Like we were telling Scratchy.” Said Yakkie as she jumped down from Heloise’s arms. ”Some robot with a hulu logo on it came and turned my sibs and I into the opposite genders.”

”Seriously?!” Yelled Jeffrey. ”Do the executives have any idea how dangerous that is?”

”Oh you poor things.” Said Heloise. ”Why would the studio do that?”

”Like I said. Likely as some fanservice. It’s probably already filling their wallets.” Yakkie said annoyed.

”And now I’ve lost my cuteness. I’m nothing without it!” Said Spot

”And I still have to potty!” Exclaimed Wakkie. ”But I have no clue how to do it now!”

”Oh dear, this really is serious.” Said Dr. Scratchansniff thoughtfully. Then an idea came to him.

”Heloise, you aren’t busy today, are you?” He asked.

”No, why do you ask?” She replied.

”Vell since you’re the only voman hier. Could you take Yakko und Vakko und give zem, ’ze talk’.” Suggested scratchy.

”Are you sure that’s a good idea Otto?” Heloise asked. ”It might be too much all at once.”

”It’s the only thing I can think of right now.” Replied Otto. ”They’ll need to know vhat’s going on vith their bodies. In fact, Jeffrey, you take Dot und do the same thing. I vill do some research in the meantime.”

”Not sure what this ’talk’ is, but no complaints from me here!” Spot said staring at Jeffrey longingly.

”Nor from us!” Said Yakkie and Wakkie.

”Well if you’re sure. Alright you two, follow me.” Called Heloise.

The two sisters floated towards her with their tongues sticking out as she went into a spare room.

”Do I get any say in this?” Asked Jeffrey.

”No!” Yelled Otto as he walked back up to his office.

Jeffrey looked to Spot who was looking at him with heart eyes.

”Sigh… alright, come with me.” He said.

Spot gladly followed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I hope you enjoyed. This was mostly filler, but I hope it was good enough. As always, please leave suggestions or critiques in the comments, and hopefully chapter three won’t take as long. Have a good day!

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know of any ideas to help me improve, and also ideas for different antics the gender swapped Warner's could get into. Thanks for reading


End file.
